classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to the Future Part II
After visiting 2015, Marty McFly must repeat his visit to 1955 to prevent disastrous changes to 1985... without interfering with his first trip. Marty McFly has only just got back from the past, when he is once again picked up by Dr. Emmett Brown and sent through time to the future. Marty's job in the future is to pose as his son to prevent him being thrown in prison. Unfortunately, things get worse when the future changes the present. '' '' The second part of the trilogy begins as Doc, Marty and Jennifer take the time-traveling DeLorean into the year 2015 to straighten out the future of the McFly family. But Biff Tannen steals the time machine and gives his younger self a book containing 50 years of sports statistics, which the young Biff uses to amass an enormous gambling fortune and transform idyllic Hill Valley into a living hell. To restore the present, Doc and Marty must return to the events of their previous adventure in 1955 and retrieve the book. '' '' Marty McFly and Doc Brown make an exhilarating visit to the year 2015 seemingly to resolve a few problems with the future McFly family. But when the two return home, they soon discover someone has tampered with time to produce a nightmarish Hill Valley, 1985. Their only hope is to once again get back to 1955 and save the future. '' '' With Marty McFly's parents back together and back in his own time of 1985. He thought that his ordeal of time traveling was over. What he does not know is that it was just the beginning. As Dr. Emmett L Brown says that he has to come to the future with him. Marty and his girlfriend Jennifer come with Doc to the year 2015 where his future family is about to enter turmoil when Marty's son Marty Jr. is about to be in a robbery, Marty and Doc formulate a plan to prevent the robbery from taking place, as they succeed in their mission Marty buys a book called "Grey's Sports Almanac" which is a futuristic sports statistics book. When Doc throws it away, former school bully named Biff Tannen picks it up and discovers about Doc's time machine. Biff then steals the time machine. When he brings it back and Doc and Marty with his girlfriend Jennifer go back to 1985, things were not right. Then both Marty and Doc realize that Biff altered time, Biff is rich, and married to Marty's mother Lorainne. The only way to prevent this from happening, Marty and Doc have to go to 1955, to steal the Almanac from Biff. Main Classic Cars in Back to the Future Part II *1981 DeLorean DMC-12 (This vehicle is part of the movie) *1946 Ford Super De Luxe Convertible (Vehicle used a lot by a main character or for a long time) Gallery DSC08179.JPG|Replica DeLorean Time Machine DSC08178.JPG|Replica DeLorean Time Machine Category:TV and Movies